Forever Is A Long Time
by Jennie-x
Summary: AU. Ianto's father come's back into his life when he feels as though he has no one. But he comes with a secret that changes his world. Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**Right. This is just a one shot, but it will probably be made into a series. I got the idea and it wouldn't go away.  
I sadly don't own the characters. If I did the first thing i did would make Gareth stop smoking because as he has previously said 'smoking is bad'  
Spoilers - Exit Wounds.  
Review if you think I should make this into a little series! **

He didn't know what was going through is head right now. Two weeks ago his world ended, and he was slowly putting the pieces back together. There was no Toshiko to smile sweetly, no Owen to taunt him with sarcastic comments. He even felt like there was no Jack because he was too busy helping Gwen deal with everything, forgetting that his lover was dealing with the same things. But now, staring at his father. Another person who had abandoned him. Made him feel as though his life wasn't worth anything, because like everyone else, he had left.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He asked. He looked the same as when he did when he left. But that couldn't be, because that was ten years ago. Ianto blinked, he didn't want this to be happening. He had so many things to say, to ask, but now he had that chance he was too busy pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Son..."

"Son?" Ianto laughed. "Why all of a sudden am I your son?" He wanted to cry, he had cried every day for the past two weeks, but now he couldn't find the tears.

"You're angry, I get it." Ianto shook his head, how could this man understand anything he was going through. "Just, I need you to listen." Ianto shook his head again.

"Not here, not now." Ianto mumbled. "A lot's happened in the past two weeks and I just need time..."

"I understand son, I'll come back when you're ready," He handed his son a piece of paper, "Phone me, when you want to see me again." Ianto nodded and watched the man walk away. It felt too familiar from when he walked out the first time. Once the door was closed, Ianto felt his body shake. Tears slowly fell. His heart broke more. He wiped his eyes quickly as he heard his name being called from downstairs.

Jack looked up at him once he heard his footsteps. He knew something was wrong, but he stayed back, he had to stay back. "Can you make me a coffee please?" A coffee, that's all I'm wanted for, fucking coffee, Ianto thought bitterly. Silently he made the coffee and practically slammed it on Jack's desk before walking out.

"What the hell was that about?" Gwen asked Ianto, her eyes wide and infuriated. Ianto shot her a look and clutched at the piece of paper in his hand. "Ianto, he's going through something. He can't handle you like this right now."

"Being like what?" Ianto shouted, he didn't care that Jack was watching, he didn't care that he was being out of character. Because he deserved to feel how he wanted. He had lost his best friend and a man who he had grown fond of over the two years he knew him. "Upset? Angry? Oh right no I'm not allowed to feel anything, because I'm just the fucking tea boy. No I never had sex with Owen like you Gwen so I can't miss him can I? I couldn't have been as close to Toshiko as you because we never gossiped like you two. But I feel, I hurt, and I fucking miss them. And don't you dare tell me that he can't handle me feeling this, because for the past two weeks I've been there for him more than you can imagine!" Ianto looked up at Jack who was watching with tears in his eyes, he turned around and walked out of the hub. Jack calling after him.

Ianto walked around for a while, Cardiff was still healing. He was still healing. But all he could focus on was his dad, the man who had left and walked back in his life when he needed him most. He phoned him, he was ready to see him. To be important to someone, he needed to feel wanted by someone. His dad told him to meet him at the Bay. Ianto didn't want to meet him there, but he knew he didn't have a decision, if Jack cared he would have followed him. He would have been the one he should have called.

He sat on the bench and looked out at the pier. He felt a weight next to him and looked up at his dad. "I missed you," His father said as he wrapped his arms around his son, who was too tired, too alone to care.

"Why did you go?" Ianto sobbed.

"I had to, and I know you have questions, and I will answer them all I promise. But right now, I need you to talk to me, tell me what's going on," His dad rubbed his back soothingly. It felt good, Ianto decided, having someone to make everything better felt good.

Ianto told him everything, Torchwood, Jack, Lisa, Owen, Tosh, everything. He held tighter as he listened to the heart wrenching story his son was telling. "I always thought you would be safe," He said after a little while. "I left because I needed you to be safe." Ianto looked up expectantly. He needed answers.

"I left to go to war, Ianto. A war so far away that I was sure I'd never see you again. I'm not exactly human, and neither are you." Ianto wanted to be shocked, but he wasn't. He felt human, believed he was human, but he always felt different too. "There's not many of our people left, the war killed most of us. I looked out and saw the Earth, tried to imagine seeing you again. Everyone was dying around me, so I ran. I committed treason, I was a soldier who runaway from his duties, I knew they would look for you, so I kept my distance. I watched you, by the time I came back, you were nineteen and moving to London. I missed you everyday. I always thought your mum would tell you everything,"

"She died," Ianto said quietly. "Five years ago," His dad stopped moving his hands, Ianto missed the motion on his back, he looked up at his father questioningly.

"How?" He croaked.

"Hit by a car," Ianto mumbled. "She remarried, three years after you left." His dad nodded, and held onto his son tighter. "Why are you back now?"

"I knew you needed me. And I needed to explain everything to you, who you really are." His dad let go, "I need to talk to Jack,"

"Why?" Ianto asked, shock and surprise in his voice.

"Because I need him to be there for you," His dad sighed. "Torchwood is this way right?" Ianto nodded and followed his dad through the tourist entrance. He pressed the red button, and his dad followed him through the doors.

"Ianto, who the hell is he?" Gwen shouted. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"He's my dad," Ianto said simply as Jack walked downstairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded. Ianto rolled his eyes, and his dad stepped forward.

"Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you." He held out his hand for Jack to take, which he did reluctantly.

"Who are you?" He asked wearily.

"Ianto's father, me and you need to have a little talk. In private." Jack exchanged looks with Gwen which made Ianto roll his eyes once more.

"My office," Jack said.

"Ianto, I need you to wait here," His dad said gently.

"Excuse me?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Please, I'll explain everything. I will. But I need to talk to Jack."

"About me."

"Yes," His dad never raised his voice, but his eyes were loosing their patience. "I'll explain everything after." Ianto reluctantly nodded and watched as his father followed Jack up the stairs.

"What exactly is going on?" Jack asked. Ianto's father didn't look a year older than thirty.

"Ianto's in danger," The bluntness of his words startled Jack, "I'm not going to be around much longer, but there are things you need to know,"

"Why me?"

"Because I know that you will protect him. He's half human, half Pintish."

"Pintish?" Jack asked a little amazed. "They're extinct."

"Obviously they're not!" His dad laughed. "But they're is a bounty on him, all Pintish are worth something."

"Immortals," Jack sighed. "The blood is worth a lot."

"Yes, but because he is half human he's worth even more because they're even rarer. He doesn't know what he is, he doesn't know what I am. But I need you to protect him."

"They've found you haven't they?" Jack asked sadly, there was a small nod in response. "We can help,"

"No, you can't. I've given myself up for him, but I don't want him to know that. I've given him three extra years to live without running." Jack remained silent, he didn't know what to say. "He's immortal. He can't die, that's the only power he has. He wont age, his human side is much stronger, they've blocked his powers."

"But they're still there?" Jack asked anxiously.

"He can tap into them, he used to do it when he was a kid. When he couldn't quite reach his drink, it would come to him. But I don't think he can still do it." Jack nodded, he had never seen him do anything like that. "Promise me you'll keep him safe."

"I promise," Jack said. "I think you need to talk to him,"

"I don't know what to say, how do you tell your son that you're leaving. Last time I just left. Tried to keep him safe, but I failed." Jack knew what he was talking about, and just nodded.

"What's going on Ianto?" Gwen asked, she was still angry at how he had spoke to her.

"Don't know," Ianto lied.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Ianto." Gwen hissed. "We need to stick together through this,"

"This, has nothing to do with you." Ianto shouted back just as Jack and his father walked down the stairs.

"Jack, what's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Ianto's right, it has nothing to do with you. Go home, go to Rhys," Jack said gently.

"I'm not leaving you here, Jack." Gwen said. "We're a team, we should stick together."

"This has nothing to do with Torchwood," Jack said sternly. "Just go." With a huff, Gwen walked out.

Ianto stared at his father with a strong gaze. He didn't know if he wanted to hear what was needed to be said. "What's going on?" He asked, breaking the silence that was iced across the room.

"You're in danger," His dad said a little less bluntly then he had told Jack. "You've got three years until they come after you,"

"Who?" Ianto asked.

"Bounty hunters." His dad answered. "You're special, but because you're half human it makes you more of a target. And I'm not going to be there to help, that's why I needed to talk to Jack."

"Where are you going?" Ianto asked, he couldn't loose his father not after everything.

"I have to go away," His dad said quietly. "I needed to come back and explain everything."

"Why do you have to go away?" Ianto's voice was fragile, and Jack thought he was going to cry any second.

"I just do, its too dangerous here," His dad lied. "There's things you need to know," Ianto didn't say anything, just listened and waited. "You can't die, you're immortal. Doesn't mean you can't get hurt, if you get shot you'll feel the pain, you'll need time to heal, but it wont kill you." Ianto wanted to look at Jack, wanted to see his expression. But he just stared at the ground. "Everything else has been blocked by your humanity,"

Ianto remained silent, what was he supposed to say? He thought back to all the times when he should have died. Canary Wharf. Lisa had killed him, knocked him out and he drowned. But Jack had brought him back. Maybe now it wasn't Jack.

"Say something," His dad urged.

"What do you want me to say?" Ianto asked, still not looking up.

"Anything," His father pleaded. "I have to go soon,"

"I don't want you to go," Ianto looked at his dad for the first time since he started to talk. "You just came back,"

"I know, it's not fair. But I've seen you, and that's all that matters now."

"No it isn't!" Ianto shouted. "Why did you come back? I would have figured it out sooner or later, you coming back is just in spite because you felt guilty for leaving like you did."

"I love you, I need you to know that."

"I do, I always knew. Everyone's leaving me, and I thought when I saw you earlier that you would be the one person in my life that stays," Jack watched as Ianto's dad wrapped his son in his arms.

"I'm sorry son, but I have to go. Now." He kissed his son on the forehead and before any one could do anything, a light appeared and his dad had walked through it and disappeared.

Ianto fell to the floor crying. Everything he had held in was now out. Tears fell, his body heaved. And he couldn't stop. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and held him as he sobbed, much like his father had when he cried on the pier.

"I'm not going any where, Yan. You wont be alone through this."

"Everyone leaves, or I push them away." Ianto managed to say through his tears. "I don't want to live forever."

"Neither did I,"

"What changed your mind?" Ianto asked, his body was finally calming down, but Jack didn't break his hold on him, and Ianto didn't try to leave.

"We do something so brilliant here, that gives me meaning, something to look forward to."

"But don't you get lonely?"

"Everyday. When Owen and Toshiko died, I hated the fact that I could live. But I knew they needed me to be strong. It doesn't get easy, it never will. Loosing people is the hardest thing to do, but what we do. We save people from having their friends and family deal with the pain of loosing them."

"But how do you deal with the pain of loosing people?"

"I live, and I carry on. And so will you. But now we'll never be alone, because we'll always have each other."

"Sounds too good to be true,"

"It's not going to be easy, but I'm going to give it a go. I promised your dad I'll look after you, and now I'm going to promise you that I'm never going to leave,"

"Forever is a long time, Jack,"

"I know, but when you have someone to share it with, time doesn't matter."

"What do we tell Gwen?" Ianto asked. "I don't want her to know that I'm half alien." He laughed a little, "I'm an alien,"

"And you've never looked better," Jack smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay – So this chapter isn't really relevant to the story. But It's a cute little piece of how Ianto is handling everything. Also introduced a new character who will become a bigger part later on in this section of stories. Let me know what you think :)**

Ianto walked home with Jack, it had been two months since Ianto had found out about his true self, though it hadn't changed much. Gwen didn't know, though she had pestered them both into telling her something. Ianto just shouted at her telling her to mind her own business, and Jack had agreed with him. Gwen and Jack seemed to spend a lot more time together, though Ianto knew nothing was going on between the two.

"You okay? you seem a little quiet." Jack noticed that Ianto had withdrawn himself from most of the conversations around the hub.

"Fine," Ianto smiled. He couldn't explain what he was really feeling, it was jealousy but not of Jack and Gwen. More of the fact that they felt like they belonged, and he felt sort of out of place.

"Ianto, talk to me." Jack said, pulling Ianto closer to them even though they were in the middle of the street.

"I can't, let me figure this out on my own. When I'm ready I'll tell you." Ianto said, because he couldn't find the words to tell Jack that he felt as though he was drifting again.

"Okay, I'll always be here when you want to talk." Jack smiled. "So, tomorrow new medic starts."

"It's going to be weird." Ianto agreed, "But we need a medic."

"Well, Gwen needs a medic." Jack smirked. Ianto smiled a little. "How are you taking it by the way? I know we haven't really spoke about it much since you found out..."

"I'm adjusting." Ianto finally said. Jack smiled and squeezed his hand.

Ianto decided that the end of the day was the best part of the day, because he got to go home with Jack. Not staying at the hub, but most nights a peaceful walk across the bay and back to his house which was now Jack's house too.

The next morning Ianto woke up early, he couldn't believe that Jack was actually asleep. It was as though the older man had finally found comfort in his long life. Ianto smiled and climbed out of bed, he watched as Jack rolled over onto his side and cuddled up to the pillow Ianto had previously been using. Smiling, Ianto made his way into the bathroom and showered and dressed for the day, when he walked back Jack was sat up and smiling at him.

"Thought we were going to shower together," Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto down for a little cuddle, something that Ianto secretly loved.

"I didn't want to wake you," Ianto said as he wrapped his arms around Jack.

"I know today is going to be hard for you," Jack said quietly. He felt Ianto tense a little. Other than Owen and Toshiko, Ianto had been the closest to Owen, and even though neither men would admit it they were as close as best friends. And Jack knew that Owen had watched over Ianto like an older brother would. Ianto shrugged and got up.

"I'll go and make some coffee," Ianto said, finding his escape and using it. Jack watched as Ianto walked away and moaned inwardly. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, but he wanted Ianto to know that he was there for him. Jack knew that Gwen had been slowly pushing Ianto out, and saw now what it was doing to him; Ianto felt like his problems weren't Jack's concerns.

Jack showered quickly, and walked into the kitchen. Ianto handed Jack a plate of toast and smiled. "Where's yours?" Jack asked.

"Ate it." Ianto said. "I'll go make the bed while you eat." He said and left again. Jack sighed and ate his toast on his own.

Ianto walked in a few minutes later, and stood by the door. "Ready?" He asked. Nodding, Jack put his plate in the wash basin and followed Ianto out of the door.

"The new medic, Aiden, will be here about nine." Ianto said as he turned the machines on. He hated turning Toshiko's on knowing she would never use it again – but as it had all the rift monitors on it had to be on.

"Okay. You want to have some coffee with me till something more pressing comes up?" Jack asked.

"I've got to sort some stuff out in the archives," Ianto said and walked away from Jack once again.

At half eight Gwen walked in and straight up to Jack's office to say hello. Jack smiled weakly. "Everything okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Yan." Jack admitted, Gwen frowned. "He's acting different."

"You think he's hiding something?" Gwen asked.

"No." Jack stated confidently. "He just seems a bit distant."

"He's always been a bit distant though." Gwen pointed out. "Always hiding in the background, not really making conversation. Now more than ever." Jack looked up at Gwen and it was his turn to frown.

"He misses them, I can see it in his face."

"We all miss them, not just him."

"He's lost so many people in his life, and he's only twenty four." Jack sighed. "All his friends, his parents. His girlfriend, best friends." Jack knew the list went a lot deeper but stopped there.

"Everyone's lost someone, he's on his own and he's making you feel bad about it." Gwen said. "He needs to just deal with it."

"Go to work, Gwen." Jack said, he couldn't believe Gwen could be so... heartless. Gwen frowned and stormed out, Jack watched as she eyed Ianto up when he walked across the hub.

Ianto sat at his desk and started to file some reports, Gwen was watching his every move. "Something bothering you, Gwen?" Ianto asked, not bothering to look up at her.

"No." She said and turned away. At nine, Ianto left to go to the tourist office where Aiden was waiting. Jack and Gwen waited downstairs. Jack sighed when Gwen got emotional but he was more concerned with Ianto.

"Nervous?" Ianto smiled, after the formal introductions.

"A bit." Aiden admitted. Aiden was a tall man, with jet black hair that was long at the front but shorter at the back, Ianto could tell that he had straightened the fringe, and gelled the rest up. He was wearing a smart top, with casual jeans and trainers. Ianto smiled, he didn't look as though he made an effort, but looked good anyway. "Were you nervous on your first day?"

"Honestly, I was more nervous trying to get the job." Ianto smiled.

"Didn't you get recruited?" Aiden asked, his eyes glistening with interest.

"I was recruited into Torchwood one. But when that went to hell, I sort of stalked my way here." Ianto smiled. "Ready to meet your new boss?"

"I thought you were the boss." Aiden laughed. "You look like a boss."

"I make the tea and coffee, and clean."

"So you're like Alfred?" Aiden grinned.

"If you like." Ianto smiled, he was glad that Aiden was completely different to Owen. "Look, I just want you to know, if we're a little off with you it has nothing to do with you, but we lost two members recently, it's going to be hard having a new medic." Ianto admitted.

"I know, I heard. And I'm not looking to replace anyone. I'm sorry about your friends." He smiled. Ianto smiled back and pressed the red button and gestured for Aiden to follow him.

Jack and Gwen watched as Ianto walked in laughing at something Aiden had said, they were both surprised at how good looking the man was. "Aiden, Captain Jack Harkness, and Gwen Williams."

"Hey." Aiden smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you. Sorry I didn't phone, it's been a bit hectic."

"It's fine," Aiden smiled, he was aware of Gwen's eyes staring at him with a look of disgust and hatred.

"You want a coffee?" Ianto asked. "Or tea?"

"If you're making one, Alfred." Aiden smirked.

"Alfred?" Gwen asked.

"Private joke." Ianto laughed.

"You already have private jokes?" Gwen asked in disbelief. Ianto just shrugged. Aiden followed Ianto around the hub, he felt at ease talking to him.

"So this place is a bit scary." Aiden said as he and Ianto sat in the medical area, a place where Ianto hadn't really sat in before.

"You'll get used to it." Ianto smiled.

"I don't think the Captain likes me." Aiden said. It had been a quiet day so far and Gwen and Jack stayed in his office. Ianto stayed with Aiden.

"Like I said, they miss Owen." Ianto sighed.

"Are Jack and Gwen together?" Aiden asked.

"No. I'm I mean, me and Jack are kind of together." Ianto smiled.

"Oh." Aiden frowned. Just as Aiden went to speak Jack came walking down the stairs.

"Sorry, haven't been around much today." He apologised. "How are you doing fitting in?"

"I like it here, and it's fine, Ianto's been showing me around explaining everything." Aiden smiled.

"Good. I was thinking, why don't we all go get a drink tonight. You know welcome you into the team." Jack suggested.

"Sounds good." Aiden smiled.

"You in Yan?"

"Sure." Ianto shrugged. "Gwen coming?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled. "Have you got yourself settled then?"

"Think so." Aiden said with a small smile.

"Good." Jack grinned broadly. "Ianto, couldn't make me a cup of your magic coffee could you?"

"Sure." Ianto smiled. He headed upstairs to the main area and Gwen shot him a look. "Problem?" He asked.

"Yes actually." Gwen said standing up.

"Well what is it?" Ianto asked, he wasn't in the mood for Gwen and her constant nagging.

"You've been a completely different person the past couple of weeks, making Jack think he's done something wrong. And now you just act all buddy buddy with the new guy." Gwen said accusingly. Jack and Aiden walked up and watched as Ianto just glared at Gwen.

"You remember when you were the new girl Gwen? When we were all nice to you? You replaced someone. Yet we didn't treat you any different! It's not his fault that Owen died Gwen, so why don't you stop being a fucking bitch and try and welcome him, instead of making him think you hate him when you don't even know him!" Ianto said and walked past her.

"When I joined, you weren't even a real member of the team. You were here lying to everyone about your metal girlfriend and was just using Jack!" Ianto turned around and stared at Gwen in disbelief. Without saying a word, Ianto grabbed his coat and walked out of the hub.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jack shouted at Gwen. "How can you say that to him after everything... We're a fucking team Gwen. Don't think I haven't noticed what you've been doing the past couple of weeks, because I have and I'm sick of it. Go home to Rhys. If we need you I will call you. Until then just fuck off out of my sight!" Jack screamed. Gwen, looked a little dumbfounded at his outburst, she looked at Aiden who was watching awkwardly from the corner and then walked off.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Jack said turning around and smiling at Aiden.

"It's fine," Aiden shrugged. "Trust me, at my last place I worked something like this happened every day, I'm used to office domestics." Jack smiled. "Go and find him,"

"I'm not leaving you on your own. He needs time on his own anyway, its been a hard couple of months for him."

"For all of you," Aiden smiled. He sat down at his new desk which Ianto had shown him too, Jack sat at Ianto's which was next to his. "I'm not here to replace anyone, Jack. And by the way Ianto looks when he spoke about Owen, I don't think I could replace him."

"You couldn't. But that's not a bad thing. Owen was one of a kind, but you know you'll find your place here and you wont be able to be replaced either." Jack smiled.

"Is it always this quiet here? I mean, when Unit told me Torchwood had an opening, I was looking forward to a bit more action."

"The rift's been quiet for a change, don't worry. It'll liven up soon." Jack grinned. He stared at a picture that Ianto had on his desk, it was of the whole team. Jack was standing one side of Ianto, Owen on the other and the girls crouched below them. Jack smiled at how peaceful Ianto looked in the picture, at how peaceful they all looked.

Aiden nodded, and started to read through some of the recent cases that Ianto had left on his desk for him, telling him it would be a good idea if he got to know some of the most frequent aliens they dealt with, especially weevils.

Jack left Aiden alone downstairs and went upstairs to his office and phoned Ianto, asking him to come back to the hub and telling him that he had thrown Gwen out. A few minutes later the cog door opened and Ianto walked in.

"Hey," Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Ianto and kissing him softly. Aiden watched and smiled, Ianto looked content next to Jack.

"Hey yourself," Ianto said, a faint blush on his cheeks as he looked over at Aiden who was grinning.

"Well, Alfred never did anything like that." Aiden smirked.

"Could you tell me who Alfred is please?" Jack grinned as he sat down next to Aiden, pulling Ianto next to him.

"From batman." Ianto laughed. "He's a butler Jack."

"But you are not a butler." Jack smiled. "You're my Robin."

"Oh thanks." Ianto laughed. "Sorry for just walking out."

"It's fine, where did you go anyway?" Jack asked.

"Sat behind the hub, stared at the water." Ianto said. "So, first day thoughts?"

"Interesting," Aiden smirked. "Slightly Overwhelming but definitely interesting."

"You'll get used to it." Ianto smiled. "I'm going to go and do some actual work." He said and moved away from Jack who pouted.

"What's down there?" Aiden asked, as he watched Ianto walk down some stairs.

"Archives. His domain." Jack grinned. "If you like to keep your head in place, don't go down there and mess it up."

"I'll keep that in mind," Aiden smiled.

At seven, Jack decided it was time to go to the pub as nothing unusual was happening in Cardiff that day. He watched as Ianto talked carelessly to Aiden, and felt a little jealous. They entered the pub and Ianto and Aiden went to get a table and Jack went to get the drinks.

"Here we are, drinks for champions." Jack chirped. Ianto smiled and linked his fingers with Jack on top of the table.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Jack grinned at Aiden.

"I was in a long term relationship with a guy for about four years, but we broke up and that's why I wanted the transfer so bad. Seeing him everyday when it was over sucked."

"Four years, that's a long time." Ianto sighed.

"What's your longest relationship been?"Aiden asked interestingly.

"About a year." Ianto shrugged. His longest relationship had been Lisa. Though he had known Jack longer, there relationship hadn't been official until six months ago.

"Jack?"

"Seven." Jack answered. "That was a long time ago though. Though I'm hoping my current relationship will last longer."

"Ah if you play your cards right, maybe." Ianto smirked. Jack grinned and kissed Ianto softly on the cheek. They stayed in the pub for a good two hours, Jack found himself liking Aiden, he was easy to talk to and laid back.

"So good day?" Jack asked as he walked back with Ianto.

"It's got better." Ianto answered truthfully. "I realised a lot today."

"Such as?"

"Why I've been distant."

"Want to talk about it?" Jack asked as he opened the door, they headed towards the living room and took of their coats and sat together.

"I guess I just felt like I didn't fit in." Ianto sighed. "I saw you and you'd fit in anywhere and I was jealous of how easy you cope with everything. Like you could talk to Gwen for hours and it would just be easy for you. But when I tried to talk to you or even Gwen, I felt like it was wrong. Like I'm wrong. I was so used to being just Ianto that, I wanted to go back to being him, so I retreated back into him. And I still felt like I didn't belong, because no matter what I'm not that man any more."

Jack watched as Ianto struggled to get this off his chest, Jack knew that this had been bugging him for the past couple of weeks and was relieved that he was finally telling Jack how he felt.

"But today, talking to Aiden, someone who didn't know the man I used to be. It was easy because I didn't have to pretend to be someone. I was just me, and he didn't run a mile. I guess, I've finally found my place."

"Should I be jealous?" Jack asked with a smile.

"No. Because no matter who I talk to or anything I know that my place will always be with you."

"Forever." Jack grinned.

"Forever." Ianto repeated with a smile.


End file.
